


Interruption

by Tinstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinstars/pseuds/Tinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gives England a visit and interrupts his “alone time”. He decides to help out. Naturally.  [originally posted on the kink meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

America rubbed his hands together vigorously as he walked down the sidewalk. Even with the gloves and jacket, the weather was a far cry from what he was used to, and he quickened his pace to stave off the chill. Arthur’s house was now in sight, and his excitement came back full-force as he approached the door. He was about to pound on it with his fist when he remembered his plan to surprise England. Sure, showing up unannounced was a surprise in itself, but he wanted to exercise his incomparable stealth. 

He walked around to the front garden while trying to avoid smashing the delicate flowers with his boots. The windows were shut, but he knew from experience that one of the frames had a weak latch. America crawled underneath the window and slowly lifted his head up to peek inside. He scanned the living room, but there was no sign of Arthur anywhere. It was a perfect opportunity for America to sneak in. 

With a quick glace around to make sure there were no witnesses, he grasped at the window and hooked his fingers underneath one of the wooden muntins. He heard a crack and winced at the sound of splintering, but the window yielded easily to his strength. With a steady hand on the windowsill, he swung himself inside. Although he hit the floor hard, he didn’t hear any activity in the stillness that followed, so he quickly scrambled to his feet. The latch was definitely broken now, and the frame wasn’t in great shape, but it was probably the least amount of damage he’d ever done while sneaking into England’s house. 

He went over the plan in his mind. First, he would find a brilliant hiding spot and wait stoically until the unsuspecting Arthur walked by. Then, with the ferocity of a lion, he would leap out and scare the pants off England (and _then_ maybe he wouldn’t think it was so hilarious to scare America with all those creepy ghost stories). Finally, after all that was done with and he’d had a chance to raid the fridge, he would share his important news with England. 

In the midst of his scheming, America thought he heard a noise from upstairs. He paused and waited, in case he had just imagined it. After another moment or so, he heard it again. A strangled cry came from one of the upper rooms. It almost sounded like Arthur was in pain, and he followed it with an air of panic in the back of his mind. As he got closer, the mysterious noise grew louder. 

He stopped in front of England’s personal library. The door was shut, and he was about to push his way through when he thought he heard his own name being called. He hesitated again and noticed that the noises were becoming more frantic. Unable to bear the thought that England might be hurt, America rolled his shoulder and rammed through the door. 

“Arthur, are you oka-aaaaaaaaaah. Ahhh.” America’s jaw fell slack at the sight in front of him. 

England was sitting on one of his old upholstered chairs. There was a book laid out on the table next to him, alongside a porcelain cup and saucer. His tie was loose and several of his shirt buttons were undone. Above his unzipped trousers, his hand was wrapped firmly around his cock. England stared back in wide-eyed shock before fumbling for a pillow behind him and using it to cover up his prominent erection.

Some part of America wanted to look away, but he found that he couldn’t, despite the heat in his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly astonished by the fact that England did such things in private. Sure, he’d made joking remarks about England being too uptight and needing to “unwind", but that wasn’t really what affected him. 

No, it was the sight of Arthur completely disheveled that did him in. The normally prim and proper nation was flushed and sweaty and slumped in a chair, clothes half undone, at the mercy of his primal urges. For someone who had been lectured by this man time and time again on the topic of restraint and propriety, it was entirely strange to witness the scene in front of him. And so completely and utterly _hot_.

“What are you doing in here?!” England exclaimed. Every inch of skin on his face and neck was deeply flushed. Even after he covered himself up, he felt incredibly exposed. He knew it was perfectly natural to engage in “personal time”, but it was mortifying nonetheless to be caught in such a position, and by this particular intruder. Alfred didn’t have much respect for him to begin with, so what was he going to think now? It seemed inevitable that the whole world would find out about this incident by the time the next summit came around. As a flurry of dreadful thoughts whirled through his mind, England noticed vaguely that America was still staring at him. 

The shame that burned England’s consciousness slowly morphed into defensive panic as America stood motionless and unreadable. It didn’t help that England was in a vulnerable spot, and still quite erect. 

“Get out!” England yelled when he found his voice again, but America gave no reaction. 

After what felt like a humiliating eternity, America finally eyed the door, breaking his intense gaze. England hoped that he would take that opportunity to leave and never come back, but that optimism dissipated quickly as America started walking towards him. 

On the surface, America had no idea what compelled him to stay in the room. He could hear England yelling at him to leave, but it wasn’t really registering. England had inspired something powerful inside of him, and he knew it wouldn’t leave him alone until it was satiated. He was at the whim of his own urges.

It was then that a shimmer of gold in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He noticed the book on the small table, which England had presumably been reading when America interrupted him, and he spotted the words “United States of America” in the gilded title. He did a double take and picked up the book, ignoring England’s protests. The book easily fell open to a chapter entitled “Heroes of the Western Frontier”. The implication clicked in his mind, and after a moment of thoughtful consideration, the corners of his lips quirked upward. He set the book back down, and began formulating a new, slightly more devious plan.

England sank further into the chair as America approached. The knowing smile that sprang up on Alfred’s face sent a flutter through his pulse. 

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” he asked as America stood in front of the chair and studied him. 

Leaning forward with his hands on either side of the chair, America responded with a question of his own. 

“What were you thinking about?”

England stammered and looked away, hyper-aware of his hands as he clutched the pillow between his legs. “That is absolutely none of your business.”

America’s eyes flickered back to the book. “You sure about that?”

England cringed and thought about what more he could do to deny it, even though he knew he’d been caught in the act. 

As America looked down at the “proper gentleman” in front of him, he contemplated what it would take to push England to his limit. The thoroughly embarrassed nation still refused to look at him. America moved closer, hovering just above England’s lips before moving on to his deliciously exposed neck. Without warning, he ducked down and licked a bead of sweat running down England’s skin. 

England gasped and let out a slight moan. Taking this as a good sign, America started to work over his flushed skin with skilled lips, sucking and leaving small marks in his wake. England groaned and curled his toes, trying to deal with the unexpected assault. As America pressed forward, the motion pushed the pillow against England’s erection, and he bit his lip to keep himself from reacting to the teasing friction. A million new thoughts ran through his mind, but when America slipped his hand inside England’s shirt and brushed against his nipple, all of those thoughts went out the window.

America found the nub again and rolled it gently between his gloved fingers. England whimpered and arched his back, which only intensified America’s desire to make him lose control. He languidly unbuttoned the rest of England’s shirt and slid to his knees, grazing his fingers against pale skin on the way.

America nudged his knees and he passively spread them apart, as if his own actions didn’t count when he was avoiding eye contact. England finally squinted back at America, somehow devoid of breath already. 

America grabbed the pillow between his legs to pull it away. England grunted and tried to hold strong, but America wrenched it from his hands, leaving him entirely on display. His face glowed with humiliation and he tried to cover himself with his hands, only to have them swatted away. 

As a reward for winning the short struggle, America took his time in examining his prize up close. He hummed appreciatively and blew lightly on the head, ensuring England’s full attention. 

“Yippie ki-yay,” America whispered. A shamelessly cheesy grin graced his features. 

England scoffed to cover his insecurity at having one of his secret kinks discovered and played upon, but America willfully ignored his dismissive response.

With his hands on England’s thighs, America breathed against the swollen head of his cock while holding his gaze. He licked his lips hungrily, presenting an image that made England dizzy with lust. 

“G-get on with it,” England grumbled. He couldn’t comprehend why America was so near to servicing him, or how he’d arrived in such a fantastical situation, but he knew that if America didn’t touch him soon, someone was liable to get throttled. 

“Whoa, rude much? Weren’t you taught to say ‘please’?” America asked tauntingly, speaking the words against England’s cock. “I know _I_ was.” 

England grimaced. “You enter my home without permission, invade my privacy and expect me to be _gracious_?” His hands tightened on the armrests.

“Mmm.” America spoke with aggravating tranquility as he traced the outline of England’s cock against his stomach. “That didn’t really sound like a ‘please’ to me.”

England sputtered, his whole body burning with shame, frustration and intense arousal. America cupped England’s balls and started to massage them slowly, paying close attention to England’s response. England slapped a hand over his mouth but couldn’t prevent a few muffled moans from escaping his lips.

America continued to rub England torturously as he placed kisses on the bare stomach in front of him. He worked his way across England’s smooth skin, so close to where he needed attention the most.

“Okay!” England exclaimed, panting heavily. “I’ll say it. _Please_.”

America looked up and shot back a bold smile. “Sorry, that offer expired.”

England’s eyelid twitched compulsively. “If you’re only here to mock me then get the fuck out of-“ 

“I want you to _beg_ me.”

England’s heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears.  
“You must be absolutely mad. I have never begged in my life, and damned if I’m going to start for you. For _this_.” Despite his scandalized protests, his cock pulsed a more accurate response. 

America didn’t grin back or taunt him. He looked into England’s eyes and pressed a single finger against the tip of his cock, and started to rub it gently. As Alfred’s vibrant blue eyes watched him with such deliberate intent, a rush of need overcame him. He groaned and glanced away to disrupt the intensity of the moment, but America continued his delicate movements. When England felt him pull away, he finally managed to look back. America stared up at him smugly. 

A surge of pride in his heart told him that he didn’t have to bend to America’s menace. He wouldn’t be bullied or controlled by his overconfident ally, even if the idea of it was deliciously tempting. England slid his hands toward his crotch in defiance. If America was going to be such a prat about it, he would just finish himself off. 

America grabbed England’s hands and slammed them back onto the armrests, holding them in place with a tight grip. He shook his head and clucked his tongue in a scolding manner, reprimanding England for his impulsive actions. 

“ _Cheater_ ,” he whispered. 

England trembled and felt himself sink against the chair. He tried to close his legs, but America was still anchored between them. Even though America was the one looking up at him from the floor, he felt completely dominated. 

Another shiver ran down his spine and went straight to his cock. There was something so entirely appetizing about the way that Alfred was watching him, and though he would never admit it, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on.

America took a moment to examine the mess of him: the red flush peppering his body and the way his chest heaved up and down visibly no matter how hard he tried to control it. With his hands still firmly on top of England’s, he shifted and started to tease England mercilessly with his mouth. 

He sucked at the skin right around the base of his cock until it was bright pink, reveling in the reluctant moans and soft grunts from his pseudo-captive. He ghosted his lips along England’s length and stared him down in a wordless dare. He got so close that his lower lip bumped against the flared rim, adhering momentarily from the moisture. Under the circumstances, that single touch was unbelievably erotic. 

England couldn’t take any more. His reply was breathless and hurried. 

“Nnng- please. Please, _please_ touch me. I beg you. Please, Alfred, I need you.”

America wasted no time in darting his tongue out, licking the tip slow and hard. England gasped and writhed as America took the head into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around it. America knew that England wasn’t going to last very long at this point, and he pulled back suddenly, ignoring a sharp whine from England. 

He relinquished England’s hands and straightened his back. England watched questioningly from his slumped position, his inner thoughts stuck halfway between screaming in frustration and kicking Alfred in the stomach. America raised his hand to his lips and removed the glove with his teeth. England groaned as he watched this leisurely act unfold in front of him. America tossed the glove aside, and this time he let out a raw growl at the sight of England’s flustered appearance.

He wrapped his naked hand behind England’s cock and gave a few gentle strokes before licking slowly and deliberately from base to tip, lingering whenever England’s response was louder. 

With his other hand, he grasped England’s waist and slid him forward so that his ass was nearly hanging off the seat cushion. America started to stroke faster, and with every hurried pump England’s vision became fuzzier. 

America took in as much of England’s length as he could into his waiting mouth and moved his head up and down rapidly. England instinctively bucked his hips even though his feet just barely touched the floor. He gasped and shuddered and the pleasure started to build much too soon, but there was no way of slowing it. His cries became louder and when America took notice, he let England’s cock pop out of his mouth with an obscenely wet sound. America waited until England opened one bleary eye and started stroking quickly, positioning himself with his mouth open wide. 

England moaned once more and came hard, pumping through America’s fisted hand. He watched the strands of come pooling together on America’s pink tongue and shuddered deeply as the motion in his hips subsided. 

When America was sure that England had seen the result of his release, he swallowed and sat back on his feet. He was almost taken by surprise when England slid off the chair and into his lap, too physically and mentally overwhelmed to support himself any longer. America wrapped his arms around England to keep him steady. As England leaned against his shoulder, mumbling something incoherent, America felt a warm sense of endearment towards him. He smiled and nuzzled Arthur’s hair, knowing that he was probably too tired to notice. They stayed this way for a few minutes, during which time England seemed incapable of movement and America was content to breathe in the scent of him. 

America waited until the pounding in his heart had slowed reasonably and stood up, taking England with him. He lifted up the limp, exhausted man and carried him into the hallway, on towards the bedroom. He deposited England gently onto the bed before crawling on behind him. 

England was still coming down from the buzz that echoed throughout his body, but even in this state his addled mind was suspicious of America’s actions. He turned to see America staring back at him with an earnest warmth rather than shame or lust. England wasn’t quite up to the task of contemplating this. 

“Why are we in here?” England asked. 

America smiled devilishly in response, leaving no doubt about the direction of his plans. 

England gulped. 

“Don’t worry,” America said soothingly. “I’ll let you get some rest first. You’re probably gonna need it.”

England gulped again and wondered idly where his silly, endearingly naïve young ally had gone, and when he’d grown into this seductive creature. 

America simply wondered why he hadn’t done this _years_ ago. 

England blinked slowly, still waiting for his brain to catch up with everything that had happened. “Alfred, why did you break into my house?” he asked casually, as if it was the most commonplace question in the world. 

“Oh yeah!” America shouted excitedly, his demeanor shifting in an instant. “I wanted to tell you something important. Tomorrow is National Potato Day! And…and I thought we should celebrate and…get some hash browns…and sweet potato fries…hmm. Okay, it sounded more important in my head.”

Several questions popped up in England’s mind, so he picked one at random.   
“You do know what ‘national’ means, don’t you?”

“…huh?” America scrunched his nose in confusion. 

England closed his eyes and smiled against the sheets. “Nevermind.”


End file.
